There's More To Us Than Meets The Eye
by Autobotschic
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Halie Witwicky and Alexis Key.
1. Chapter 1: Where Does He live?

Well, I just wanted to do a series of one shots based on Alexis and Halie's friendship before the Autobots find her. So...here it is!

I trotted into my 1 story house a couple miles outside the city of Tranquility. " Alexis, I'm home!" I yelled, taking off my coat and tenis shoes and placing them by the door. I shared my house with Alexis Key, my best friend and housemate. Our house was a house long forgotton by time itself. The house was built back in the 1920's, and no one was even stupid enough to come near it. The house itself inside was in awesome condition. Outside, it looked like it was about to collaspe.

Alexis trotted out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on a cloth. " Hey Hails, tonight for dinner, Fish fillets and mashed potatoes!" Alexis replied happily, then dissapeared back into the kitchen.

I grinned. "Oh Alexis, you know how to spoil me, and my stomach!" I shouted to her from the living room.

For living in a house in the 1920's, it really ain't that bad. Got a nice, 50 inch flat screen t.v, for no money at all! A Hannspree computer, and a radio. Not a bad life for two poor orphans.

I got most of our stuff from dumpster diving, and stealing it off the curb when left...unattended. I sat down on our leather sofa and stretched out.

I worked on a street side near a store playing electric gutair, it earned well. Alexis helped out by walking pets, and every so often, worked across the block from me playing the saxophone.

" Hey Alexis, guess how much I earned today!" I called from the couch.

" How much? Is it enough to go out for a bit?" Alexis called from the kitchen. The sweet smell of burt fish wafted in.

" Only if ya call 147 bucks enough to go out for a fancy dinner!" I replied.

" WOO HOO!" A whoop from the kitchen sounded, then a worried, " wait, how did you get that much?"

" Let's just say... I totally earned it..." I replied slowly getting off the couch and trotting into the kitchen.

Alexis appeared, blocking my way out. " How?" She asked eyeing me up.

" Uh, some dude called Sam Witwicky..."

" Releated to you?"

" Absolutly no clue."

" Uh ha."

I wiped my forehead and slowly walked around Alexis. " He gave me 47 bucks..." I stated.

" To do what?"

I stopped in my tracks. I hoped she wouldn't ask that...

" To do what?" Alexis repeated.

" To uh, watch his dog Mojo... For a bit... at his house..."

" How old is he?"

"16," I mumbled.

" Halie, your 12."

"I know."

" So let's go."

" I don't...wait what?"

" Let's go! Maybe we'll get a free dinner!" Alexis replied pulling off her apron and turning the oven off.

" Okay then," I stated, walking over to my shoes and slipped them on.

Alexis followed suite and we trudged off to the city.

( A few hours later)

We had trudged for around 3 hours when we stopped in an alley way.

" Halie, did this Sam ever tell you where he lived?" Alexis gulped, her teeth chattering.

I gulped and slapped my forehead. " No..."

Alexis looked at me in disbelief. " He told me you knew where he lived," I replied.

We both facepalmed at the same time.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

And chapter 1 is done! YAY! Still more to come. " Sam meet Alexis, Alexis put the gun down."


	2. Chapter 2: Runway Skating!

Okay, here is the next little one shot. This one takes place between the end of chapter 7 of book three and the epilouge.( It's about a year..)

" Alexis! Come look at this!" I called to Alexis from outside in the freezing cold. I was outside during winter on Diego Garica, wearing a black coat with a greens skull on it and a snow cap with the Autobot Symbol on it. I had on a pair of camoflauge snow boots also.

Alexis hobbled out wearing a green coat, a red hat, and white snow boots. " Wow, it's like a giant skating rink!" Alexis exclaimed.

I pondered whether or not we would slide on it. " Hey, Ironhide! There's a Decepticon out here!" I yelled hobbling to the side with Alexis following.

Ironhide rushed out cannons whirring and slipped on the ice. " Whoa!" Ironhide yelled sliding on the airplane run way.

" Hey, Alexis," I whispered," It's skate-able!" Alexis looked at me and caught on to what I had done.

" Oh Primus Halie!" Alexis exclaimed facepalming. I grinned and started to run on the ice, then stopped and slid 7 feet.

" WOO HOO!" I hollered.

" Bet I can go farther!" Alexis called to me. Alexis ran after me and slid around 6 feet.

" Ha ha!" I yelled.

Well, aparently Ironhide freaked about the Decepticon thing, and after he fell down around 20 feet from us, out came Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz running at top speed.

I turned around and saw the three bots slip and start sliding towards us.

" ALEXIS HOBBLE AWAY!" I yelled hobbling as fast as I could.

Alexis was puzzled for a moment then turned around and screamed just as Sideswipe rammed into her.

The three bots all dogpiled on Ironhide.

" Get ya face outta my butt!" Jazz called from somewhere in the pile.

" Get your butt out of my face!" Sunstreaker replied.

Four Autobot dogpiled on the runway. One little human stuck somewhere inside. "Alexis?" I called.

" WHAT?" I heard a grumpy growl from somewhere underneath Jazz.

" I'm going to get some hot coco!" I annouced mefore hobbling back inside.

I heard someone madly scream " Get OFF ME!" before I shut the door and trotted to the kitchen.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

( Around 15 minutes later)

I quietly sipped my coco when Alexis came in with icesicles hanging from her nose. " Your alive!" I replied setting down my coco and hugging her.

" You. Had better. Start. Running!" Alexis growled before turning almost completly red and melting.

I ran over to the table I was sitting at, grabbed my coco, and ran for my life. I was closely followed by a very mad Alexis.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.../.../.../.../

( Normal POV)

Optimus Prime quickly lifted up his feet to avoid to girls running around his feet.

" RAWR!" The one behind yelled, clearly Alexis.

" AHH!" the other one, Halie, replied, sipping her hot coco.

Ironhide walked up to Optimus Prime and growled.

" Should I help..." Optimus started.

" Nah, let them fend for themselves," Ironhide replied.

Optimus Prime looked at the girls one more time. Seeing Halie through her empty mug at Alexis he replied. " Yes, let them handle this on their own..."

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

HEHEHEHE! I had so much fun doing this one!

Autobot Trapjaw might kill me for it also...

R & R!


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Alexis!

**Alright, this is to my special buddy, Autobot Trapjaw, who's birthday is coming up soon. ( chours starts singing happy birthday). Happy Birthday Buddy!**

Halie peeked around the corner or the Rec. Room. Everything was set for Alexis's surprise party. " Hot Rod! How's the cake coming?" Halie whispered to the giant robot standing in front of her.

" Good!" Hot Rod replied, placing the 8 tier chocolate cake on the table. Halie walked up and added the finishing touch, a giant Autobot symbol as the cake topper with Halie and Alexis sitting on top of it.

" Done!" Halie annouced. Will Lennox came up behind Halie and clapped a few times.

" Very nice!" He chuckled.

" Thaaaank youuuuuuuu!" Halie replied, striding off to help Wheeljack with Alexis's present.

Hot Rod and Ironhide exchanged looks. " Do you think..." Hot Rod started. Ironhide held up his hand.

" I _really_ don't want to know," Ironhide replied silencing Hot Rod.

Just then Halie walked back into the room holding a giant present. She placed it on the present table and started getting to work setting up streamers, ballons, and the automatic speaker.

After she was done, Halie slid off the table and free fell 5 feet before being caught by Optimus Prime, then gently placed on the ground. " Thanks!" Halie whispered, hugging Optimus's finger.

She then rushed out of the Rec. Room, leaving the Autobots and soldiers to the rest.

OoOoOoOoOo

Halie rushed into her quarters and put on an aqua blue shirt with leather strips hanging off the front with hawk feathers on the end, some tan cargo short, and her best pair of sneakers, before rushing into her bathroom and brushing her hair.

She then placed a single rooster feather fake earing on her right ear. " Done," Halie thought aloud, looking over herself.

She then strode out of her quarters,and,whistling the whole way, walked to Alexis's quarters.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

HAlie stood outside of Alexis's door and gently dabbed some water on her face, then she rushed into Alexis's quarters. " Alexis! Hot Rod needs you! He got a rubber band stuck in his arm and needs you to get it out!" Halie burst out.

Alexis growled and ran towards the shoe closet. " Hold on!" She replied, slipping on some sneakers, the two girls rushed towards the Rec. Room.

3 3 3 3 3 3 8

" She's coming!" Sideswipe alerted the waiting crowd.

"Places everyone!" Ratchet whispered.

Halie and Alexis burst into the Rec. Room.

Alexis looked around the pitch black room. " Hey what's going on here?" She asked, puzzzled.

" Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Alexis squeaked, then started happily crying and gave Halie a huge hug. " Your the best!" Alexis squeaked.

Halie smiled. " And don't you forget it! C'mon, look around! Have some cake! Open your presents!" Halie encouraged.

The party was a grand time. Alexis had some cake, then started to open her presents.

Ratchet handed Alexis his present. Alexis opened it and it was an Energon Map of the N.E.S.T. base. " Thought you could use a new one since I crushed yours," Ratchet said causally.

Alexis thanked him and opened up the next present. After Alexis had opened all the presents execpt Halie's- she got an Energon Map ( Ratchet), A grenade ( Wheeljack), a full automatic browing gun ( Ironhide), a crystal necklace ( Beachcomber), $200 ( Optimus Prime), Linkin Park cd's ( Bumblebee), Black Eyed Peas album ( Jazz), dueling swords ( Arcee), and a How to Prank kit ( Must I say? Sideswipe Sunstreaker..)- Halie handed Alexis her present.

" Hope you like it," Halie said. Alexis cried when she opened the present.

" Oh, Hails!" She sobbed, squeezing Halie. Halie had gotten Alexis a picture of everyone one-robot and human- standing together outside, and a handmade Autobot necklace with all the things that descirbed Alexis.

" This, is, the best, birthday, _ever_!" Alexis declared between sobbing fits.

" I agree," Halie whispered, still hugging Alexis, " I agree."

/././././././././././././././././././.

Awww, don't you get all warm and fuzzy inside? I did. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAPJAW!

Happy brithday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey...ERRRRRR... but you smell like you!

( original)

Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Trapjaw, Happy birthday to youuuuuuuu!

Miss you bud!


	4. Chapter4:Rope,Twins, and Girls Equal Fun

P.S. Poll on Profile page, _please_ check it out. Oh, fyi, translations at bottom. I am learning German, French, and Swedish, so you will see some lines in different lanuges in this story.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOO

" Hey, Alexis, here comes target, ETA if no course change, En minut!" Halie whispered from her hiding place in the giant closet.

" Rodger, target's name?" Alexis replied from her hiding place across the hall under a cabniet.

Halie smirked. " Seitehieb und Sunflitzer," Halie whispered in german.

" I don't speak German!" Alexis growled.

" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! Pull rope!" Halie whispered, tugging her end of the rope. Alexis tugged her end and, pow!

Two giant metal twins came crashing to the ground. Halie motioned for Alexis to come out of her hiding spot. Halie grabbed to rope and quickly tied Sideswipe's feet together while Alexis did the same with Sunstreaker's.

Then the two dashed back in the giant closet. The girls peeked their heads out of the closet just enough to watch Sideswipe and Sunstreaker get up then fall right back down.

" Nice job Alexis," Halie whispered.

"Beau travail Halie," Alexis replied grinning.

" You don't know German but you know how to say nice job in French?" Halie asked amazed.

Alexis grinned evily. "Ouais!"

Halie rolled her eyes. " Ya ya ya, I get it. Now, let us go celebrate by trashing Prowl's and their quarters!"

" Yay!" Alexis squealed. The two ran off leaving Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tied together laying on the floor.

"Sunny, does this mean..." Sideswipe started to his twin.

" REVENGE!" Sunstreaker growled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muahahahaha! Translations:

French: German: Swedish:

Beau travail= Good job Sideswipe & Sunstreaker=Seitehieb und Sunflitzer one minute= En minut

Ouais= Yep!


	5. Chapter5:There Is A Chair In The Pile!

P.S. Poll on Profile page, _please_ check it out. This actually happened to me about a week ago...

"What are you doing, Halie?" Alexis Key asked her, walking up to Halie who was poking at a pile of random things stacked to the celing.

"Poking," Halie replied matter of factly, than sat near the bottom of the pile, " now I'm sitting."

Alexis rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. " And what am I suppose to tell Optimus if you get hurt? Hmm?" Alexis challenged.

Halie jumped up the pile some more and was not sitting about half way up. " I dunno, make something up?" Halie replied.

Halie started climbing to the top of the pile. She reached for a slide-looking thing and lost her footing.

" Halie!" Alexis screamed.

" Oof!" Halie moaned landing on the floor. She rolled over onto her back and a wooden chair landed where she was a minute ago.

Optimus Prime walked into the Rec. Room and spied Halie on the floor next to the pile.

" Halie, please don't climb on that, the Major Twins put it together and we have no clue what's in it," Optimus stated.

Halie grinned ear to ear. " Well, aparently, there is a chair in the pile," Halie replied, grinning.

Alexis and Halie exchanged a look, then burst into hystarical fits of laughter.

Optimus face palmed. " Oh bother," he chuckled to himself."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Muahahahaha! This did happen, just not with Alexis and the Autobots. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Prank Week Begins

P.S. Poll on Profile page, _please_ check it out. Now we go into a prank filled chapter in the book...

Halie and Alexis snuck down the hallways of N.E.S.T, trying to find a vent shaft. Halie clutched pink paint while Alexis stuffed paint remover into her pockets.

Alexis pulled a screw driver out of her pocket and broke open the vent. " After you," she said, motioning to the shaft.

Halie grinned and crawled inside, followed by Alexis. " Now, all we need to do is find the Twins's room..." Halie whispered, looking down through a vent to spy Ratchet snoring on his berth.

" I-I don't want to get up... give me a breem... I'll strike you down... With my wrench!" Ratchet snored in his sleep.

" Alexis!" Halie whispered, trying not to laugh. Alexis looked down and pulled out a camcorder.

" For the record," she explained, shruging her shoulders. Halie nodded and the two continued on their journey.

After five minutes, they found the Twins sleeping soundly on thier berth.

Halie grinned evilly and pulled the shaft out of it's place, then lowered a rope down. " Hold it," Halie whispered, handing the rope to Alexis.

Alexis grabbed the rope and handed Halie the paint remover. Halie slid down the rope and landed on the floor quietly. She took out the paint remover and dumped it on Sunstreaker, and pulled a paint brush out of her pocket, opened the can of pink paint, and painted Sideswipe.

She grinned after her work was done. Sunstreaker laid a dull gray with a pink head, all his paint gone, and Sideswipe was all pink with a spot of pain missing on his head in the shape of a fariy.

Halie clammed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, then climbed up the rope. Alexis and Halie pulled up the rope and replaced the shaft, then quickly crawled though the venalation shaft.

Once they got out, they burst into laughter. " Tomorrow night, we do this to Prowl!" Halie sputtered between giggles.

Alexis was laughing so hard she could only nod.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Sideswipe woke up to see a pink face staring back at him. " Ahhhh!" He yelled.

Sunstreaker screetched, then the Twins ran into the Rec. Room where a movie was playing of Ratchet sleep talking...

And glued to Sunstreaker's hand, was the camcorder. Ratchet walked into the room to see the painted Twins, the moive, and the camcorder.

" Twins!" Ratchet roared, chasing them and waving his wrench. Halie and Alexis snickered in a corner of the room.

" Cheers to opening Prank Week," Halie chuckled, lifting her glass of Pepsi.

" Cheers," Alexis snickered, clanging her glass of Coke against Halie's glass of Pepsi.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Muahahahaha! Prank week at N.E.S.T base has started!


	7. Chapter7:ATTACK OF THE ROBOTIC CHICKENS!

I'm alive! Now, on to the next chapter!

Halie gaped at Wheeljack's new invention. " Honestly Jack?" Halie chuckled.

Wheeljack grinned. " Yep! pretty awesome eh?"

Alexis just happened to walk in on their little conversation. She stared at the giant robotic chickens walking around Wheeljack's lab. " Well... I didn't expect this..."

Halie snorted. " I'm sure no one did... But, we can defiantly use this to our advantage..."

Alexis beamed. " Are you hinting at what I think your hinting at?"

" Oh ya..." Halie said, smiling. " Wheeljack, may we borrow your chicken flock?"

Wheeljack suddenly looked very nervous. " Yes..."

"GREAT!" the two girls chirped in unison. They then ushered the chickens out of Wheeljack's lab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Halie lassoed the rope around one of the chickens necks. " Alexis!" Halie yelled, throwing the rope to her friend.

Alexis caught it and Halie swung up onto the chickens back. Alexis threw the rope back up to her and she quickly made a bridal type thing. The chicken pranced around nervously. " These are nothing like the horses I use to ride!" Halie called as Alexis swung up onto her chicken. Halie kicked her chickens side and it took off running down the hallway.

" WOO HOO!" Halie called, clinging to it's neck.

" Hey! Wait up!" Alexis called, kicking her chicken. Soon the two were calmly walking side by side.

" Ohhhh!" Halie whispered grinning, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came out of the Rec. Room. " Alexis, let's go get them!"

Halie and Alexis spurred their chickens forward, and the chickens eagerly agreed to started pecking the Twins.

" What the?" the Twins exclaimed, trying to escape the flurry of beaks.

" ATTACK OF THE ROBOTIC CHICKENS!" Halie yelled as her chicken managed to expose a wire in Sunstreaker foot.

" MOVE IT!" Sunstreaker shrieked, taking off down the hallway, Sideswipe close on his heels.

Halie and Alexis grinned at each other. " Shall we?" Alexis chirped.

" ATTACK!" Halie yelled, chasing off after the Twins, Alexis and the other 15 robotic chickens running after her.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

I couldn't stop laughing visualizing two girls riding on the back of giant robotic chickens... I can thank my own for giving my the attack idea... Thanks for reading, please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Shall We Run For Our Lives?

You can call me crazed, but the robotic chickens idea was actually a conversation between me and Autobot Trapjaw... ya, we have some pretty messed up lives... ONWARD! XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Alexis, do you see them yet?"

" Halie, I can barely see an inch in front of me!"

"Watch out! There's a ..." Halie started to warn. Just than Alexis bumped into a wall, Halie fumbled for her friend in the dark closet.

" Now you tell me!" Alexis burst out as Halie's hands found Alexis's head.

" Hey, it was your idea to hide from the Devilish Duo in Ironhide's weapons closet!" Halie shot back.

The two girls laughed and suddenly a burst of light blinded them. " I swear I heard those two in hear..." Sunstreaker's voice rang out.

Halie spied a rather large pointy spear near her, and gave it a kick, sending it flying towards Sunny.

" OI" Sunstreaker yelled, jumping backwards.

Sunstreaker then spotted the two girls looking at him.

" Shall we run for our lives?" Halie asked Alexis.

" Why yes, let's," Alexis answered, then the two girls ran for their lives.

" Come back here!" Sunstreaker roared, giving chase.

" Why should we!" Halie retorted, skidding around a corner.

"RAWR!" Sunstreaker roared, lashing out, and hit solid metal.

Sunstreaker glared at the two smirking girls standing behind the two black legs, Sunstreaker looked up, and those legs became a chest, and the chest became Ironhide's head.

" Uh, hi?"

Ironhide chuckled, " Would you like to see how hard_ I_ punch?"

Sunstreaker screamed, and ran off like a little girl.

" Very nice 'Hide!" Halie quipped.

" Thank you," Ironhide said, taking a mock bow.

Then Alexis and Halie skipped off to go bubble wrap Prowl's office floor.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Ah. The wonderful ways of two mischievous 12 and 13 year old girls... Halie's 13 and Alexis is 12. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween PARTAY!

All I can say.. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Halie finished pinning up the bloody bat when Alexis walked in with some plastic jack o lanterns. " How's the decorations coming?" Alexis called.

Halie flipped off the ladder and landed by her friend. " Eh, pretty good, if I do say so myself..."

Alexis laughed and handed Halie a string of Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies. Halie studied it for a moment before stating, " This goes out front of Prowl's office."

Halie marched off and Alexis got to work setting up the pumpkins and Jack-o-lanterns.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

( A few hours later)

Halie- in a ninja/vampire/cowgirl costume- sat perched on the giant stereo, and Alexis sat- in a orange cat costume- on the giant back of the couch, kitty corner to Halie.

Soon all the Autobots came filling in the Rec. Room, startled by the Halloween transformation. " Wait for it..." Halie cooed.

" In 5," Halie started.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

Ratchet burst into the room dressed as a giant wrench. Halie and Alexis fell over in fits of laughter.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker ran into the room dressed as a witch! " HALIE! We need to do this every year!" Alexis gasped between fits of laughter.

" AGREED!" Halie snorted, falling off the couch.

The Autobots looked oddly at the two girls, and then the music burst on.

" What the?"

Halie jumped back onto the couch, and started dancing to _Party_ _Rock Anthem_. " C'mon! Dance!" Halie laughed, flipping off the couch and started to break dance.

Jazz found his grove, and started out kinda slow, then worked up speed.

" Woo!"

" YAY!" Halie and Alexis yelled, fist pumping as the strobe lights kicked on.

" Sir, I believe this is called a party," Prowl whispered to Optimus.

Optimus nodded. " We need to do this more often."

Then, to Prowl's amazement, Optimus started tapping his foot to the beat.

Prowl glitched out, and all the Bots laughed.

" Best!"

"Halloween!"

"Ever!" the girls chimed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woo! Happy late Halloween everybody! Guess what I got instead of candy? A KITTEN! NO SLAGGIN JOKE!


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Time in the Base

Wow... Have I been slacking off. Sorry to wait so long to update this book, but I finally finished book 4 of the Triple S Series, so all my other books should be back on track now. And yes, I know it January. Not December... got a little held back..So, onward! ;D

OoOoOoOoOoOo

( Christmas Eve)

Halie carefully sat on the top branch of the large pine tree in the middle of the Rec. Room, balancing a golden star in her arms. " Put it right on the top!" Alexis called to her, 20 feet below her, safely on the ground.

Halie snorted, reached up, and wired the star onto the very top of the undecorated Christmas tree. " Good?" she called down to Alexis.

" Yepperz!" she laughed, trotting away to go get the large boxes of decorations and tinsel. Halie nodded, and slowly hopped back down to the bottom. About half way down, Halie had just leaped onto a branch, when a hook lodged itself not even three inches from her face.

" Alexis, I'm not down yet," Halie called.

" Oops!" Alexis called from below. A giant hand then appeared in front of the branch Halie was perched on, and she gracefully leaped onto it.

" Thanks Sideswipe!" Halie chirped, climbing up onto Sideswipe's silver shoulder. Halie looked down at her friend, who was sneering at her.

" Lil' Traitor!" Alexis called up to her.

" Am not!" Halie called back, stringing the ornaments on the large Christmas tree. Sideswipe instantly started hanging the tinsel on the tree, and the trio had a good time decorating Mr. Christmas Tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Christmas Day)

The music burst loudly through the speaker as Halie and Alexis walked into the energy filled Rec. Room. Both girls stared in awe at the Christmas Party the Autobots had prepared. Halie was dressed in red silk shorts with white fur tufts on the end, a red shirt with white fur lining the neck and the bottom, a santa hat, and black leather boots. Her long brown hair flowing freely over her shoulders and back.

Alexis was dressed in a pale blue knee length dress that glimmered like a sapphire, and she wore golden flats. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, with some locks flowing loosely beneath it.

" How is it, no matter what, you always out dress me?" Halie hissed teasing under her breath.

" Because your a tom boy," Alexis stated factually. Halie smiled and let out a low growl, and the two girls walked to the Christmas tree they had decorated yesterday.

" Why, would you look at her tonight," Hot Rod whistled, kneeling down besides Alexis, " my little golden angel!"

" Roddy," Alexis gushed, blushing.

" Ugh, someone stab forks in my eyes!" Halie teased, making gagging noises and covering her eyes. Alexis smacked her friend, then tugged Hot Rod's gift out form under the Christmas tree.

Hot Rod crooned and gently took the rather large present in his hands. he gently unwrapped the glass box, which in it held the sword Hot Rod had traded on Cybertron for a Null Ray for his girlfriend, Trapjaw.

" A-Alexis..."

Halie grinned and left the two lovebirds alone, and went to find her own mech. She found him standing by the giant energon bowl minutes later.

" Optimus!" she yelled, trotting up to him.

" Yes?"

" I got you something!"

" What is it?"

" Follow!" Halie marched towards the Christmas tree, Optimus Prime following curiously behind her.

Halie then disappeared under the Christmas tree, and moments later, heavily shoved a very large box-by human standards- towards Optimus. Optimus gently unwrapped the fragile paper, and blinked in surprise at the thing inside.

" How did you make this?" he asked, marveling the wonderfully made ax.

" Ironhide and Ratchet helped. I made the design myself!" Halie boasted proudly. Optimus traced the volcano pattern, smiling at how the lava running down the side of the volcano pulsed a light blue.

" It's wonderful," Optimus spoke finally. Halie grinned.

" I knew you'd like it!" she announced, climbing up his arm, then snuggling up by his neck. Hot Rod then walked by with Alexis also on his shoulder.

" Hey, Alex!" Halie called to her best friend.

" Ya, Hailstorm?"

" Best."

"Christmas."

" Ever!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yes I know, short and slightly crappy.. But hey, I'm having an off week... Review!


End file.
